<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I had a dream by Chubbybearfullofsugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934240">I had a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbybearfullofsugar/pseuds/Chubbybearfullofsugar'>Chubbybearfullofsugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of self-made history about them, Hand Job, M/M, and this story takes place before they formed Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbybearfullofsugar/pseuds/Chubbybearfullofsugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在组建rammstein之前的rzk和Till同居的故事（假）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I had a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个故事起源于rzk说他曾经和till同居过一段时间，然后有一天我的脑内突然出现了赛琳娜的那首《it ain't me》的歌词，所以文中会出现一些歌词做引导。我不会说这是我最好的一篇，但我真的很喜欢文中的那种感觉（我知道我写的都是假的，真正的故事请以他们说的为准）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Richard……”<br/>“Richard……”<br/>“醒醒。”<br/>Till轻轻推着在沙发上睡着的Richard，有些担忧的看着他。<br/>“昨天晚上又没睡好吗？在这里睡着的话会感冒的。”Till递给他自己手上的咖啡。<br/>“谢谢。”Richard接过咖啡啜饮着，咖啡的香气唤醒了他刚刚还昏昏欲睡的头脑。Till坐在他旁边的凳子上搓着双手，看向他笑了一下。<br/>“你刚才梦见什么了吗？喊了你好久都没有醒。”<br/>Richard从冒着热气的咖啡中抬起头，“你想听吗？”<br/>Till换了个放松的姿势，手撑在自己的脸上。<br/>“为什么不呢，他们还有好一会儿才过来。”<br/>“我梦见了我们以前……”</p><p>【I had a dream，we were back to seventeen.】<br/>“那时我们刚到柏林没多久，你我住在同一个屋檐下……”</p><p>“Till，到我的乐队里当主唱吧！”Richard突然停止弹琴，抬头看着坐在树下吊床上的男人。<br/>“不去。”男人用自己低沉地声音回复着他。<br/>“为什么？你和我一起，我们一定会有很多乐趣的。”Richard直视着他。<br/>Till侧过身背对着他，“我不觉得自己适合唱歌，我的声音太奇怪了，听起来像是从黑暗深渊发出来的回音。”Richard拿起自己的吉他走到他面前蹲下。<br/>“不，你的声音很好听。深沉，让人沉醉。我很喜欢听你唱歌。来吧，和我一起组乐队！你美丽的歌声加上你之前给我看过的自创诗歌，这简直就是最完美的组合。”Till睁开一只眼看见眼前的人，双眼里闪烁着光芒，如同天上那颗又大又热又刺眼的太阳一样，发出让它无法忽视的光。<br/>“不了吧，我想你可以找到一个声音比我更好的人来唱。”Till又闭上了眼喃喃低语道。Richard的腿因为蹲姿开始发麻，他站起身来避免自己的腿变得更麻。<br/>“你等着吧，总有一天我会让所有人都听到你那低沉而又美丽的歌声。”Till听见自己头顶传来充满自信的声音，他轻声笑了一下说道：“我很期待。”</p><p>夏日的蝉鸣声随着太阳的降落也逐渐变小，一幢幢房屋也打开了灯照亮了变得漆黑的夜晚。<br/>“今天吃什么？”Till从门帘里探出头，耸着鼻子闻着空气中弥漫的食物香气。<br/>Richard拿起锅把将锅里的食物颠了两下，回头看了一眼Till说道：“煎香肠和土豆沙拉。”<br/>Till在厨房里走来走去像是寻找着什么，“你在找什么？”Richard让开自己的位置，好让Till穿过自己身后狭窄的过道。<br/>“今天没有甜甜圈吗？”Till打开烤箱往里面张望着。<br/>“没有。”Richard笑了起来，“今天没时间去弄那个了。”<br/>“能帮我把盘子拿过来吗？”Richard指着放在Till旁边的干净餐盘说道。Till拿过盘子站在他身旁看着飘着香气的香肠放在他们俩的餐具上。<br/>“好了，吃饭吧。”Richard走向他们吃饭的桌子那儿坐下，Till将手里的一盘放在他面前随后自己也跟着坐下。<br/>Richard看着对面嚼着食物的男人问道：“味道怎么样？”<br/>“好极了。”Till咽下自己口中的食物又说到，“如果有甜甜圈就更好了。”<br/>Richard笑着对他说：“好吧好吧，那我明天再给你弄甜甜圈吧。”<br/>Till喝了口啤酒，对着Richard晃了晃瓶子。<br/>“你果然是我最好的室友。”<br/>他们坐在桌边笑着谈论着现在与未来，Richard试图再次将Till拽进他伟大的乐队计划中，但Till依然保持着先前的想法拒绝了他。这个看似结局已定的话题随着Till清理完碗碟而暂时结束。<br/>“我先去洗澡了。”Till边走向浴室边对Richard说道，后者背对着他挥了挥手示意他赶紧去。<br/>没一会儿浴室里便响起了水声，门阻隔着浴室内的声音，但是Richard一如既往地听见了Till在洗澡时哼唱的歌曲。他蹑手蹑脚地拿过录音器举在门旁边录下Till的歌声，Richard躲在门旁静静听着，这是他听过的最好听的歌声。深沉，磁性，让人感受到内心深处的宁静，这是能让他放松身心的声音。<br/>突然水声停止了，Richard急忙停止录音匆匆地跑到先前自己待着的位置假装什么也没发生过。<br/>“你不去洗吗？”附有磁性的低沉嗓音在他身后响起。<br/>“等一会儿吧，我刚想到了一个新旋律。”Richard手里紧紧抓着录音器，低头笑着。</p><p>闷热的夏日，街上的人寥寥无几，炙热的温度带着炎热的风略过街道。道路两旁的树荫此刻看起来如同凉爽的天堂。<br/>“Richard，你忘记拿你的吉他了。”Till突然出现在Richard面前，他刚下班正准备回家拿自己的吉他去排练室。Till的额头上流着汗水，Richard接过他手上的吉他看着他。<br/>“和我一起去排练吧。”Richard拉着他就往排练的地方走去。Till不解地看着他说道：“我去干嘛？”<br/>“看我排练啊，你虽然总是看着我弹琴，但是你很少看我真正弹完一首曲子吧。所以跟我来吧。”Richard固执地拉着他继续向前走。<br/>不一会儿他们就走到了一栋房子前，Richard拐过房子正面来到后门那儿，这栋楼的背面有着通往地下室的阶梯，乐器弹奏的声音从里面传来。他向下走着来到门前敲了敲那扇木门。<br/>“Kruspe你总算来了，等你好久了。”开门的人抱怨道。<br/>“我才迟到几分钟而已，没有很久，你不要那么夸张行吗。”Richard解开放着自己吉他的包拿出他宝贵的吉他开始调音。<br/>另外一个人悄悄地来到他身边，用吉他戳了戳了他的胳膊然后又指了下Till，“他是谁？”，Richard斜着眼看了那人一下。<br/>“和我住在一起的室友。”<br/>那人看Richard没有继续说下去的意图又回到自己的位置上随手弹了一些节奏。不一会儿Richard便调好了音，示意大家可以开始排练了。<br/>Till坐在一旁的椅子上看着Richard弹琴，Richard只要一拿上吉他开始演奏就变的更有魅力了，仿佛整个世界对他来说触手可及，全身上下散发着让人情不自禁对他产生仰慕的气息。Till全神贯注地看着表演，完全没有注意室外的天空逐渐变黑，持续了好几个小时的排练终于结束了。<br/>“你觉得怎么样？”Richard嘴里叼着拨片含含糊糊地说道，手里忙着调整琴弦。<br/>Till递给他一瓶水说道：“棒极了，你应该去更大的地方表演。”Richard从嘴里拿出拨片接过瓶子对他笑了一下喝了口水。<br/>“……Richard……”Till双手交叉夹在自己腋下，声音带着一些迟疑。“嗯？”Richard看着他。<br/>“我也想试着弹奏一些乐器。”Till低下头没有看他，Richard开心地拍着他的胳膊说道：“那太好了，明天我们去乐器店吧。”<br/>Till用眼神余光瞟着面前的人，满脸灿烂的笑容，兴奋地诉说着自己应该适合什么乐器，认真地告诉着他应该怎么选，哪些不应该买哪些应该买。<br/>“Till，你有在听我说话吗？”Richard的手轻轻抚摸着他的胳膊，“抱歉，我都没注意到外面天都黑了，你应该也很累了。我们先回去吧。”Richard回过头告知其他人今天的排练就到这里让大家都先回去，随后将自己的吉他小心翼翼地放回了箱子里。<br/>“走吧。”Richard的手搂着Till的脖子向已然是夜晚的外界走去，比起白日闷热的微风现在的风显然更凉爽些，风吹过衣角，街上闪烁的路光勾勒着两人的身形将影子照射在柏油路上。</p><p>“Till，快过来！”Richard兴奋地站在院子那儿向他挥着手。Till放下手上的甜甜圈边擦着手边走了过去，“快跟我过来。”Richard看他出来后小跑着进到了地下室里去。<br/>Till迟疑了一会儿，大步向前跟着他进入了地下室。一架崭新的架子鼓放置在那儿。<br/>Richard回头看着他，笑嘻嘻地挥着手说道：“怎么样，我替你选的。快过来试一下。”Till看着他也笑了一下，然后走到架子鼓那儿坐了下来。<br/>“来吧试一下。”Richard拿出放在一旁的凳子坐在了他身后。Till抓着鼓棒试着打了些节奏，Richard在他身旁也用脚跺着地打起节拍。试了一会儿后Till放下手中的鼓棒转过身看向Richard。<br/>“Richard……谢谢你。”Till有些害羞地说着。Richard挥了挥手表示没什么，“你开心就好了，我选的时候心里还在紧张你会不会对我的选择不太开心。”<br/>“不，我很开心。”Till对着他笑了一下，Richard拍了拍他然后说道：“我待会儿还要去排练你要来吗？”<br/>Till的眼睛发着光，点了点头。Richard刚准备起身去拿自己的吉他就被Till抢先一步拿走了。<br/>“我们走吧。”Till站在门口回头看向他。</p><p>“Till，我还是认为应该由你来演唱。”Richard在后台收拾着他的东西。Till将Richard的吉他放入箱子里抬起头看着他。<br/>“Richard，我想我们讨论过很多次了……”<br/>“我知道我知道，你不想唱。”Richard叉着腰看向他。<br/>“但是……”<br/>Richard抬起一只手抓了下自己的脸。<br/>“我依然觉得我的声音不适合去演唱，你的声音就非常适合。我的声音不像你那样……能让人沉醉，吸引别人的耳朵。”<br/>Richard小声地表达着自己的观点。<br/>Till低头笑了一下，“看来你非常喜欢我的声音。”<br/>“那是当然！我希望全世界的人都能像我那样听到你的歌声。”Richard立刻说道。<br/>“…………我不确定。”<br/>“Till。”<br/>高个男人疑惑地看着那个喊着自己名字的人，翠绿色的眼眸如同清澈的海水，平静、温和……<br/>“就这一次，你代替我去唱。”Richard诚恳的望着他。<br/>“…………”Till抿紧嘴唇。<br/>“但是我们的表演已经结束了。”Till怂了下肩膀。<br/>“那我们去排练室吧！”Richard开心的说道。<br/>“……看来我逃不过这结了，是吧……”<br/>Till深深地叹了口气。<br/>“是的！”Richard推着Till往外走。</p><p>排练室里站着所有人，Richard调好音对着鼓手点点头。节奏响了起来，Till站在话筒面前不知所措。明明这旋律是那么的熟悉，自己天天都站在花洒下哼着这首曲子，可现在却怎么也开不了口……<br/>“Till！”<br/>他听见一个熟悉的声音喊着他的名字。<br/>“Richard……我……”Till结巴地从嘴里蹦出单词，费劲地想把它们组成句子，可是大脑一片空白。<br/>“Till，看着我。”Richard依然在弹着那个熟悉的曲调。<br/>“我……不了吧……”Till推脱着。<br/>“Schau mich einfach an.*”<br/>Richard用坚定的眼神看着他，头随着节奏上下移动，但双眼却自始自终注视着Till。<br/>“Atem, vertrau mir.*”<br/>Till看着Richard的嘴张开说着什么，他试着深呼吸了一下，将自己的嘴靠近话筒开始演唱那首他在浴室里唱了无数遍的歌曲。<br/>…………<br/>“老兄，你从哪儿找来声音这么好听的室友的？”另一个人用胳膊肘戳了下Richard靠近他耳边说道。Richard笑着没有说话，他的心里开心极了，甚至比他写了一首让自己满意的歌曲还要高兴。<br/>一曲终结，Till紧张地用手抓着自己的头发，他不敢回头看向身后为他伴奏的人们。<br/>热烈的掌声和口哨声从他身后传来，他们笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，夸赞着他的歌声。他看见Richard站在一旁满脸笑容的对他伸出大拇指。<br/>（*rzk的第一句是“just look at me.”第二句是“breath,trust me.”）</p><p>“我就说了，你的声音被埋葬在后方真的太可惜了。”Richard从厨房冰箱里拿出一扎啤酒走到后院那儿的桌子旁。<br/>Till捂着嘴转过头没说话，Richard没有察觉到的笑容被他用手遮住。<br/>“我依然认为你应该去唱歌。”Richard打开一瓶啤酒往自己嘴里灌，Till也伸出手拿走一罐。<br/>“…………”<br/>“如果你愿意的话，我的邀请始终是有效的。”Richard躺在椅子上抬头看着天空。Till用手指扣着啤酒瓶。<br/>“你的歌声和你的诗歌一样。充满着力与美，没人能拒绝这么完美的结合。”Richard继续说道。<br/>Till没有说话，只是笑着又喝了口酒。<br/>“所以……你想来为我演唱吗？”Richard从椅子上直起身转头看着Till。<br/>“…………”<br/>“好吧……”Till轻声说道，Richard抑制不住自己脸上的笑容欢呼着。<br/>“我本来想着要是你还不同意我就要放出你在浴室唱歌的录音来说服你了。”Richard跑进屋子里拿出录音器放出了自己之前录下的歌声给Till听。<br/>Till哈哈大笑着说道：“我的天，亏好我答应你了，不然这太羞耻了。”Richard也跟着笑了起来。</p><p>酒一瓶接着一瓶被喝光，空掉的瓶子东倒西歪的落在草地上。Richard走到躺在吊床上的Till旁边，二话不说钻进了他的怀里。<br/>“Richard……”Till感觉自己的胳膊被压着。<br/>“嗯？”Richard闭着眼睛哼了一声。<br/>“谢谢……”Till看着他，Richard依旧闭着双眼。<br/>“没什么。”<br/>Till看着他，悄悄凑近到他的脸旁。Richard感觉到一双柔软的嘴唇贴在自己唇上。他睁开自己的眼睛伸出手拂过Till的头发。<br/>Till的眼睛看向他，手轻抚过他的脸颊。Richard凑近他再次吻了上去。Till将自己的手顺着他的脸摸向腰间，Richard没有阻止他，只是继续加深着这个吻。<br/>Richard感觉到那只不属于自己的手伸进了自己的裤子里，抓住了他渐渐勃起的欲望。<br/>“Till……”Richard刚想抬起头对他说着什么就被伸进自己口腔里的舌头阻止了。他的大脑在此刻停止了思考，欲望阻断了理智通往大脑，他所能感受到的只有Till的触碰和夏日里蝉的鸣叫声。<br/>Till的手上下移动在自己的阴茎上，带有老茧的手指轻轻地刮着自己的皮肤，心里痒痒地如同被茸毛拂过自己的脚心。Till宽大的手掌来回搓揉着，Richard把头埋在他的脖颈间，试图压抑住自己的喘息声。<br/>“…………哈啊……”<br/>Richard的头压在Till的肩膀上，嘴里止不住地喘息着。Till的指甲轻轻刮着他的马眼。Richard从他肩上抬起头，泪眼朦胧的望着Till，嘴唇轻微张开，Till的额头抵着他的额头。<br/>Richard好不容易缓过神来，也慢慢的将手伸向Till的双腿之间，手心里满是汗液，他动作柔缓地移动在Till早已勃起的欲望上。<br/>两人互相抚摸着对方，亲吻着双方每一寸肌肤，闷热的空气从二人紧贴的皮肤里散发出来，细小的汗珠滴在吊床上，落在彼此的衣服上。各自的手相互触碰在彼此的生殖器上。轻微的喘息声被激烈的蝉鸣声遮过，过热的双唇交换着彼此的唾液，舌头急不可耐地舔舐着嘴唇，贪婪的夺取着互相的氧气。温热的精液射在彼此的手心中，他们互视而笑，夜或许已深，但他们的成功才刚刚开始……</p><p>————<br/>“我听说你的乐队缺人，我想加入。”一头金发的人冷不丁的说道，Richard抬起头看向那个坐在自己对面一头金色短发的人。<br/>“你是？”<br/>“叫我Paul就好，我之前在Feeling B里弹吉他。”Paul对着他笑笑，“你那个乐队名字叫什么来着的？”他问道。</p><p>“RAMMSTEIN.”</p><p> </p><p>【Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?<br/>Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?<br/>Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?】</p><p>“然后呢？”Till看着他问道。<br/>Richard的双眼注视着他，那么多年过去了，他们早已不再是当年那两个懵懂莽撞的青年，岁月也在他们的脸上突显出痕迹。<br/>Richard没有说话，只是看着Till默默笑着。他摊开自己的手……<br/>“我们回来了！”Paul的声音从门口传来，Richard回头看向门口又转回来。<br/>Paul站在门前看着Richard和Till，二人都没有看向他只是沉默地注视着彼此。<br/>“天哪，不会吧，你们俩难道又在我们不在的时候在录音室里做了？”Paul无奈地说道。<br/>“什么？”Richard惊讶的回过头，“没有！”<br/>Paul抬起一根眉毛疑惑地看着他继续说到：“yeah，I am not buying it.”<br/>不一会儿，Schneider也进来了，“他们俩又在录音室里做了一次。”Paul指着Richard和Till说道。<br/>Schneider从口袋里掏出五十块狠狠的放在Paul的手上，然后愤愤地看着他们俩。<br/>“我以为你们俩年纪增长以后能稍微收敛点性欲呢！”<br/>Richard不可置信地看着Schneider，“我都说了我和Till没有在这里做过！”<br/>“Yeah,Right.”<br/>Schneider和Paul意外同步的交叉着胳膊说道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>